


Cute Little

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Intact Penis, M/M, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Still debating if I should keep them on myWordpressor post em up here.Wanna deal with my excessive rambling and such?Here's myTumblr.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Cute Little

"Look at that tiny thing." Ricky tells him, palming the other man's cock.

And because Tyler can't help it, he looks and groans in unabashed arousal, his cock is so achingly hard it hurts. "Not that small." He whines an old rehearsed line that feels so good.

"It's smaller than mine. A lot smaller," Ricky grins cheekily and gropes his bulge which looks gigantic compared to Tyler's exposed dick and balls.

"Five inches! You're just huge." Mouth wateringly large. So thick that Tyler needs to warm up with smaller dildos to open his mouths width for his boyfriend.

"Barely five inches," Ricky corrects him and laughs at Tyler's moan and jerking cock. He palms and lightly spanks the underside, "sometimes I think you measure the foreskin, don't you?"

"N-no." Tyler shakes his head.

"I don't believe you but I guess it doesn't matter. Tiny is still tiny." Ricky laughs again.

Tyler doesn't have to look to know why, he's soaking wet. He's just so easy when it comes to certain words especially with Ricky's deep voice.

"Should I let you cum like this?" Ricky asks and then shakes his head, "No you'd enjoy it too much, I should just tease you right to the edge and then squeeze that nub until you grow soft in my hands, hell if you cum like that I suppose you deserve it huh?" And true to his words he starts squeezing.

The pain and pleasure is so intense that the only thing stopping Tyler from cumming is the tight grip. Still, even then cum leaks out. So embarrassing to see that Tyler tries to cover his face but his boyfriend makes him watch.

"Little clit, and pain slut, huh? Damn I love watching you cum for me like this. This little thing gives me more pleasure than your mouth or hole can. And these little berries." Ricky flicks Tyler's nuts prolonging his orgasmic-agony. The man's hand finally encompasses Tyler's entire clit, and squeezes tight around it. All that cum leaks between Ricky's fingers, making a hot mess.

"Yes, fuck Ricky I'm feeling--so good, it hurts so damn goodddd." Tyler whines, and he swears his balls--berries, pump out another load into Ricky's fist. His body desperate to end and continue the experience in equal measure.

"Good boy." Ricky says, kissing Tyler sweetly and clenching down hard, once, before letting go and soothing his poor dick. "Who own's this clit?"

"You do Ricky." Tyler answers between kisses. His balls and cock ache, but as always Ricky knows just how to make him ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Still debating if I should keep them on my  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/) or post em up here.
> 
> Wanna deal with my excessive rambling and such?  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com).


End file.
